


Through the graves a wind is blowing

by shinebrightlikeanimon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Art, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Occupation of Bajor, Song: The Partisan (Leonard Cohen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeanimon/pseuds/shinebrightlikeanimon





	Through the graves a wind is blowing

“Ah, the wind the wind is blowing  
Through the graves a wind is blowing  
Freedom soon will come  
Then we’ll come from these shadows”

The Partisan, Leonard Cohen

[Original post on tumblr](https://monsterfisken.tumblr.com/post/185204818927/ah-the-wind-the-wind-is-blowing-through-the)


End file.
